


#26 - Moths

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [26]
Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: moths, Torisen.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: moths, Torisen. No beta.

This night seemed worse than usual for not sleeping. Finally, Torisen sat up, lit a small lamp, and opened a book that Trishien had recommended as soporific.

Sadly, however, the book was _too_ boring. His own thoughts began to crowd out the dry words. His Kendar. Caldane.

His sister.

Her long, thick black hair. Her lithe limbs.

Moths were dancing closer and closer to the flame of the lamp, circling, always pulled toward that fatal brightness. One broke from its orbit, darted through the fire, then fell to Torisen’s bedside table, twitching, then trembling, and then at peace at last.


End file.
